vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives ang The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: ang If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to 0ang kwento ng matsing at ang pagong. This occurred on the Answers wiki. ang shouldn't be blocked; its the Filipino equivalent of the. I am not me 00:04, June 3, 2011 (UTC) :MediaWiki:TitleBlacklist of that wiki is blocking the word. You should contact their admins. 01:12, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::This word is blocked on the English Wikianswers to prevent the flood of questions in the wrong language. Those questions ought to be deleted. There is a wiki at sagot for Filipino questions. Angela 11:05, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Error Message The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: �''' If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. :Need more details. 19:01, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Page Link http://bangeruniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Titles The reason why it's editted a lot is because this is a continous editting page that adds info for a group I have that has a lot of characters and the titles page tell the titles of the characters inside the group. :Fixed. 04:48, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Spam filter for microwiki.org.uk I was trying to add this link Holy Maratrean Empire (www.microwiki.org.uk) to the page http://maratreans.wikia.com/wiki/One_world_government but it will not let me. It says "The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: microwiki.org.uk". Maratrean 11:03, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Problem The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: 4u.com/ If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. From http://althistory.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:1983:_Doomsday - it's a reference link that we've had on the page basically forever. Can edit the sections of the talk page, but not the page itself. Would appreciate it if you guys could remove it. Much Obliged. Lordganon 08:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. 19:07, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Wildoneshelper here again Error Message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: free facebook credits If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. (I was just adding links [[]] but I don't mean I advertise free facebook credits) We are currently facing a glitch in the wiki. I used my main account and also my backup account and couldn't edit Wild Ones Currency. Please help us to verify any bugs on that page because I was adding links but blocked me. 12:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I've fixed the page wording so it doesn't trip the spam filter any more '''RandomTime 12:48, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Spam protection filter - http://onepiece.wikia.com Hi i am trying to edit this page: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/BON_VOYAGEhttp://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/BON_VOYAGE! For some reason it keeps bringing me to this "Spam protection filter" page after i hit submit. Any help would be much appreciated Here is the message I received: : The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. : The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: �''' : If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. : Return to BON VOYAGE! :From http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:DuelMaster93 Thursday, 9 June 2011 at 7:07:32 PM EST ::I can't see that character on the page, is it possible you're pasting it in from somewhere. If you are, just look for it with ctrl+f and remove it before saving the page, it's a junk character that spambots use often, so we can't unblock it '''RandomTime 09:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry i forgot to link the explaination mark on the page. I have linked it now. try fixing it now. I have also tried searching for the character, and nothing came up —Preceding unsigned comment added by DuelMaster93 (talk • ) Thursday, 9 June 2011 at 8:11:25 PM EST :::I've been able to make an edit when I'm logged out, so the problem's not in the page itself. It's possible that the rich text editor is adding this problem, does it work if you try and edit the page in source mode? RandomTime 11:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Source mode is what I have been using to edit the page, since I find it difficult to use the preview editing. I have tried both & nothing works. I can edit the page just fine, I just can't submit it. i tried logging out and editing but still nothing works. i then found out that if i want to edit the page i can't touch the source. But i can't because im only used to the source editing —Preceding unsigned comment added by DuelMaster93 (talk • ) Friday, 10 June, 2011 at 1:01:05 PM EST :::::Does it work if you try editing in a different web browser (For example, Firefox or Chrome) RandomTime 11:31, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: :::::I have tried multiple web browsers (chrome, explorer, firefox, safari) and end up with same result. :::::Saturday, 11 June, 2011 at 3:10:12 PM EST Unable to edit this page http://solarcooking.wikia.com/wiki/Brahma_Kumaris The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: � If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Brahma Kumaris. : Fixed RandomTime 17:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) God The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. this darn page I was simply adding the template onto a few words. Super annoying. Just Keep walking on 19:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Stop using then. The amount of times you can use it is limited to due abuse. --Charitwo (talk) 19:59, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::I am now just clicking ENTER and it is oding the exact same problem. Shame. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Artieandtinaforeva (talk • ) :::There's nothing on that page that currently trips a filter RandomTime 20:09, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::: Then Why is it telling me I can't move a sentence to a different line cause "It triggers the spam filter"? Just Keep walking on 20:16, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::What is triggering the spam filter? Paste it here Charitwo (talk) 20:17, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::: '''at 9/8c on the Is what it says [[User:Artieandtinaforeva|Just Keep] walking on 20:21, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Text has pretty much the same effect as Text. If you try using this instead, does it work? -- Deltaneos (talk) 21:57, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Planescape: Torment http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/Planescape:_Torment The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: http://www.escapistmagazine.com/articles/view/issues/issue_7/47-Pl (and yes, it is cut off like that) Please fix this, thanks. - Adan Aileron (talk) 22:19, June 13, 2011 (UTC)